1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circular glass article forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In forming circular glass articles, several glass plates are usually aligned and adhered together by UV glue, then the adhered glass plates are clamped at the center by two opposite rods to be ready for forming the circular glass articles using a roll. However, with this method, it is difficult to remove the glue after the circular glass articles are formed, and it consumes time and human sources.
What is needed, therefore, is a circular glass article forming apparatus, which can overcome the above shortcomings.